


Stress Relief

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, PWP, i just wanted to write smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what's a great stress reliever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write M/M smut this time, i started this a while ago and then for a few days it sat there unfinished so i quickly finished it.   
> Gumball is weird because i feel like he has no problem really teasing Marshall, but when he's the one being teased he gets all annoyed and stuff.   
> *= i was writing and almost missed this, but i wrote Tongugether... Ah, speaking on that. Since i write these usually at night if there is anything that makes no sense, or any spelling errors PLEASE tell me.   
> R&R..????? If you'd like UvU

Prince Gumball sat at the desk facing the wall, his head cradled in one of his hands as the other was viciously tapping on the wooden top. The tapping got fast and more prominent, and quickly after it stopped to be replaced by both of the prince’s hands running through his pink hair tugging lightly and a frustrated groan escaping from his throat.  
The vampire lounging on his bed looked up from some comic book Fionna lent to him with a slight concerning look, “Bubs, are you ok?”  
The prince swirled around to face the other, “Yes? I don’t know, no. I’m just, argh!”  
Marshall closed the book and floated over to where the prince sat, leaning back on the desk making a slight thud when the weight of him forced the desk to connect with the wall.  
“You wanna talk, rant or whatever about it? Because I’ve noticed that lately you’ve been stressed, like, way more stressed than usual. It’s kind of a buzzkill…”  
“Is it really that noticeable?” Gumball looked up at him with a curious embarrassment.  
“Yeah, so what’s been going on?”   
Gumball slouched in his chair and let out a dramatic groan, “For the past three weeks I’ve been trying to come to an agreement with the Breakfast Kingdom, and no matter what acceptable and fair deal I try to suggest the Prince won’t listen and just keeps demanding this and that. He’s such a stubborn little,” Gumball brows furrowed as his hands went ridged as he made a gesture that Marshall thought was of strangulation to the empty space of air.  
“And then I’m trying to prepare for the upcoming masquerade ball, by the way you’re still coming right?” Gumball looked up at the other, who gave a small smiled and nodded his answer.  
“Ok, good, last time I held one you didn’t come…”  
“Hey, I had a valid reason! I had to go to the Nightosphere and see my mom, not my fault she never plans things until very last minute.” Marshall folded his arms across his maroon button up.  
“I know I know, I can’t be mad at you for that,” Gumball sat up in his chair, “the pup gang has been causing more trouble than usual, well, let me rephrase that. They’re recent activities have been more harmful than usual.”  
Marshall took Gumball’s hand in his own and pulled him up off the chair, “Bubs you need to stop overworking yourself, it’s not good. C’mon, just take it easy for a bit,”. With that he turned the Prince around and draped his arms loosely around pink shoulders.  
“Marshall, I really want to, trust me I do but I’d get behind in already rushing work,” Gumball placed his hand on top of the vampire’s cold ones as they both started swaying side to side.  
“C’mon, for me? Please? If not for me, then for you. Besides, I’ll help you out with all your work if you do,” Marshall rested his chin on top of pink hair.  
“Marshall forgive me, but I highly doubt you know how to do any of the things I’m trying to do,” Gumball bluntly said.  
“I could help with the whole party or whatever,” Marshall slid around Gumball to face him directly, “C’mon,”. He entwined their fingers together and tugged the prince towards the bed with a smile.  
“Oh I see now,” Gumball’s lips formed a teasing smile as he pulled himself closer to the other.  
“What? I hear it’s a great stress reliever,”.  
“You would know, wouldn’t you,” Gumball pushed Marshall down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, balancing himself by pressing his knees into the soft mattress on either side of the vampire’s hips.  
“What can I say? Being a king is quite the stressful title,” Marshall slyly smiles and snaked a hand up the thigh of the man on top of him.  
Gumball rolled his eyes as he leaned down for a kiss, putting his weight on his elbows which dug on either side of the vampire’s head. Just as their lips connected Marshall’s other hand tangled itself into pink hair.  
Cold lips seemed to melt into the other’s warm lips, the kiss was meant to be soft and gentle. Barely a kiss, but soon Gumball felt a forked tongue lick across his lips. He parted them slightly, and as soon as Marshall had an opening, he went for it. He slide his tongue into the other’s mouth and set quick on licking every inch he possibly could.  
Gumball slightly shivered at the odd sensation of their tongues swirling together*. He never got used to it, and while in the beginning it was uncomfortable now he grew to enjoy the feeling. Marshall loved the feeling truthfully, he’s never been able to recall what it was like to have his own body temperature and that was one thing he enjoyed about living beings like Gumball. Their body warmth.   
Gumball pulled back for a breath of air, his face a slightly darker shade of his normal hue of pink. He sat up and the man underneath him moved himself from under. Marshall scooted himself up to the headboard. Once he was comfortable leaning up against the pillows he looked down at Gumball, who was staring over at his desk from where he currently sat at the foot of the bed.  
“Bubs, c’mon. You need this,” Marshall held out his arms to the prince as his head wiped around to look at the vampire, “I need it too, we both do,”.  
Gumball stayed where he was for a moment before crawling up the bed to join the other. He took of his crown and handed it to Marshall, who in turn placed it on the table next to the bed as Gumball sat in his lap again.  
Marshall wrapped his arms around the prince’s hips and pulled him closer going in for a kiss. But just before the kiss started, Gumball ducked down and latched himself onto Marshall’s neck. His breath hitched slightly in slight surprise but relaxed a second later.   
Gumball place his hands on Marshall’s shoulders as he started to kiss down his neck and then back up to below his ear. Marshall pulled Gumball closer with a sound of shock more than pain as a pain shot from his neck. Gumball’s jaw loosened and moved down lower to start sucking on a patch of skin at the hollow of his throat.   
Marshall’s head fell to the side as the pink prince left blue bruises of various shades along his neck. A small sound of enjoyment slipped through the vampire’s lips when Gumball bit down hard on the junction of his neck and shoulder.  
Gumball’s hand left its place from holding the king’s neck and skillfully unbuttoned Marshall’s shirt halfway, skipping over the others to paw particularly hard at the forming bulge in his black skinny jeans.  
Marshall hissed as he drew his knees up, “-Shit,”.  
Gumball leaned in to the other’s ear as he slipped his hand down his pants, “You’re already this hard,” He breathed sending a shiver down the king’s spine.  
“Shut up, you knew what you were doing,” Marshall growled, digging his nails into the hips of the other’s momentarily.  
Ohh, he regretted that.  
Slowly, agonizingly slow, Gumball began to stroke the vampire’s length. His other hand began kneading the bite marks that scared his neck. Marshall’s hands left the other’s hips and his fingers clawed into the bed sheets. Gumball’s thumb rubbed harshly against the tip as he breathed into his ear.  
“A-oh-kay, sorry sorry, Gumball! I’m sorry,” Marshall choked out the words and Gumball smiled, placing a kiss below the other’s ear.  
Gumball’s arms wrapped around the vampire’s neck as he grounded his hips down. He lazily slouched on the other as he looked up to see Marshall’s eyes tightly closed and jaw clenched tightly. He smiled and began a harsh but slow pace grinding down against the other.  
Marshall opened one of his eyes to see bright green ones staring up at him with a smile as he swallowed hard. His face grew a darker shade of blue as he looked away and stared in front of him at the wall. Gumball’s small disappeared as he picked up the pace.  
“Gumball, st-op, please, I’m gonna,” Marshall’s eyes closed again as his eyebrows knitted, “I’m gonna cum, kn-knock it off,”.   
“That’s fine, go ahead,”.  
Gumball’s arms wrapped tighter around Marshall’s neck as said vampire’s hips rutted up against his.  
“Fuck!” Marshall’s eyes shot open as he gasped, coming between his and Gumball’s stomach.  
Gumball shifted his hips softly for a few more seconds before stopping, resting his head under the vampire’s chest. He felt a hand press against his back and another on his hip.  
“Sorry, just give me a moment or two then we can start again,” Marshall breathed.  
“It’s fine, I’m fine,”.  
“No, this was supposed to be for you not just me,”   
“Marshall,”.  
“Please Bubba,”.  
Gumball sat up looking at the other who stared back at him.   
“Fine,” Gumball spoke reaching to unbutton the rest of Marshall’s shirt then pulling it off his shoulders. Quickly cleaning off the mess with it before tossing it off to the side.  
Leaning halfway off the bed he dug around in the drawer till he found and pulled out a container, the prince pulled himself back onto the bed and in Marshall’s lap who watched him intently. Gumball pulled his shirt over his head getting slightly embarrassed when he noticed red eyes scanning up and down his torso.   
“Stop staring,” Gumball crossed his arms over his chest in a failed attempt to cover himself.  
“Sorry, can’t help it,” Marshall leaned in and grabbed Gumballs hand, pulling him closer to him. Ignoring the prince as he mumbled something about how he could help it.  
Marshall began to pull the prince’s pants down.  
“You know, I was going to do that…” Gumball whispered, not expecting the vampire to hear him.  
“Really? Well then, by all means go ahead,” Marshall smiled widely leaning back, “I’ve never seen you finger yourself and honestly I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”  
Gumball’s face turned a deep red as his eyes widened, “Just, finish what you started,”.  
Marshall laughed, “What?? I’m not going to miss this!”  
“Marshall Lee,” Gumball growled.  
Gumball stood on his knees as Marshall pulled his pants down as just above his knees. Marshall grabbed the container and fumbled with the lid for a short second, he coated three of his fingers with the slick liquid before setting it aside. Hooking his free hand under the prince’s rear he pulled him closer and Gumball instinctively wrapped his arms around the other’s neck again.   
Marshall pushed the first digit into Gumball’s entrance, curling and twisting it around a bit before adding the second coated digit. Gumball’s arms tightened slightly as he buried his face into Marshal’s neck. Marshall leaned his head slightly towards the other. His fingers curled and scissored him, stretching his entrance slowly. Once Gumball warmed up to the two intruding digits he began sucking on Marshall’s neck, biting and licking afterwards, then sucking harshly. Marshall took that as the green light to add the last digit, once he did Gumball tense. Marshall’s free hand wriggled itself under Gumball’s arm and gripped his jaw softly, pulling him up and leading him into a kiss in an attempt to distract him.   
The kiss was sloppy, this time however, Gumball took the lead. His tongue explored the vampire’s mouth. He licked carefully over his teeth, feeling the some dull and some sharper ridges. Gumball was busy lightly trailing his tongue across the top of the vampire’s mouth when s hot sparkle shot up his spine and he pulled away from the kiss.  
Marshall removed his fingers, and Gumball quickly tugged his pants off the rest of the way.  
“Are you going to take yours off?” Gumball looked at Marshall who gave him a confused look at first. It took Gumball tugging at the pant leg of his jeans for him to understand.  
“Do you want me to?”.  
“I don’t care,” Gumball flopped on his back waiting for Marshall to make the next move. Which was delayed by a few moments of him literally kicking his jeans off.   
Marshall crawled on top of Gumball and gave him a quick kiss. Quickly grabbing the container and coating his cock with the liquid. He lined himself up with Gumball.  
“Ready?” Marshall asked, and Gumball nodded impatiently, holding onto Marshall’s arms.  
As Marshall slowly inched inside of him his gripped tightened on his arms.   
“Glob, I forgot how uncomfortable it is at first,” Gumball blurted out of slight frustration. Marshall simply gave a look that agreed.  
Once Marshall was finally fully inside he waited for the word from Gumball. Marshall leaned forward and kissed Gumball quickly before trailing downward and placing kisses on his jaw and neck, biting in certain areas and sucking at random areas of flesh. Marshall’s fangs gently bit into pink flesh as he slowly drained the pink color out of the small patch of skin on Gumball’s neck.  
“Marshall, not now please, please.” Marshall looked up at Gumball who was looking at him with apology.  
“Sorry,”.  
“It’s fine, just can you move? Now?” Gumball looked up with his wide green eyes. Marshall nodded.  
Marshall’s hands gripped onto Gumball’s hips as he slowly pulled almost all the way out and just as slowly pushed back in. Starting it slow, just like that, the pain and discomfort slowly began to fade and the pace got faster. Gumball’s legs wrapped around the vampire. A handful of thrusts later and a shout of his name, Marshall found that spot inside of Gumball.   
One of Gumball’s hands let go of his grip on Marshall’s arm and went to fist at his own aching length. Matching the pace Marshall set. Gumball leaned up with his other arm bearing his weight and brought Marshall in for a rather awkward and messy kiss. The prince licked at the other’s cold lips and tongue as Marshall returned the gesture, tangling their tongues together in an open kiss. Gumball’s arm shaking he fell back onto the bed, his face flush red and saliva trailing partially down his chin.  
“Oh good Glob Marshall,” Gumball gasped as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he jerked himself faster, clawing Marshall’s back with one hand.   
Marshall responded by thrusting into him harder and aiming for the spot that made the prince cry out each time. Gumball’s eyes squeezed shut as he came hard against his stomach and hand. Marshall tightened his jaw as Gumball’s muscles tightened around his cock.   
“Fuck,” He cursed under his breath as he came hard, following Gumball into his own climax. They rode out their orgasms with a few more thrusts before Marshall slowly pulled out of the Prince and laid down on his stomach next to him.  
Gumball laid on his back staring at the ceiling before turning on his side to stare at Marshall, who had buried his face into a pillow. Gumball moved over till his forehead touched the king’s elbow. Marshall’s head shot up and looked at Gumball.  
“What?” Marshall asked.  
“Nothing,” Gumball sat up, moving the bed sheet around and then sliding underneath the blanket. Marshall eyed him for a minute before getting under the covers as well, wrapping his arms around the prince’s shoulders and burying his face in his pink hair.  
“Thank you,” Gumball whispered.  
“You don’t usually thank someone for sex Bubba,” Marshall mumbled into his hair.   
Gumball’s face took on a dirty look, “I wasn’t thanking you for that. I was thanking you for. Ugh, never mind.”  
“No, you can’t get mad at me,” Marshall leaning on his elbow to look at the side of Gumball’s face.  
Gumball turned slightly to look at Marshall, “I did need a break….”  
“Ahhh, so I was right~,” Marshall’s lips formed an ‘I told you so’ grin.  
“Yeah, like the only thing you’ve been right about,” Gumball turned away from him.  
“You should listen to me more often~! I’m right about a lot of things!” Marshall leaned over Gumball with his smile growing even wider.  
Gumball closed his eyes to avoid seeing the smug look on the vampire’s face.  
Marshall climbed the rest of the way over Gumball, facing him and placing a small kiss to the tip of his pink nose, “You’re welcome Gumball.”


End file.
